Bleach Zanpakuto Rebellion: Laugh, Kizzu Getsumen!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!IchigoxSogyo no Kotowari brother-sister fanfic. Rated for any and all violence. More inside.
1. Prologue: Traitorous Zanpakuto!

A/N. This is my second Bleach Zanpakuto Rebellion Fanfic. This was mainly brought about by the fact that one of my favorite zanpakuto is Sogyo no Kotowari. There are not a whole lot of fanfic out there that mention this zanpakuto. This is a Fem!IchigoXSogyo no Kotowari fanfic, with the relationship being Sogyo no Kotowari acting as older brothers (By about a year) to their younger sister figure Ichigo, who has transformed into a zanpakuto. Remember that I make things up as I go. This was written as a result of a request from Solitus, who asked really nicely. I should tell you that I am willing to do fanfics upon request, but only if it's a fanfic for something I have knowledge about. Anyway, please enjoy!

Summary: The Zanpakuto are rebelling. After finding a wounded Rukia, one 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki leaves with Yoruichi to help out. Yoruichi leaves her to her own devices, only for Ichigo to fuse with Zangetsu and become a whole new zanpakuto. Is it possible that Ichigo may not have been human to begin with? Please read, I did pretty bad with that summary, but it's better then it sounds.

**Warning: Zanpakuto Fem!Ichigo. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kudo does, I do not.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Traitorous Zanpakuto!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic-<strong>

The whole area was various shades of blue. Giant skyscrapers that reached for the heavens acted as the ground and sky. In the center stood a 15 year old girl with strawberry blonde hair. She looked for a particular being that could be found here. She spotted him easily, as he was clothed in a black trench coat with ragged ends.

"Zangetsu!" she called out as she jogged over to him. He seemed to be slightly distressed about something. "What's the matter?" she asked him in concern. Zangetsu watched his wielder closely.

His wielder was a girl who had had a difficult childhood so far compared to most. Her mother had been killed by a hollow right in front of her. and she had been ostracized by other kids because of her strange hair color and the fact that she could see ghosts from a very young age. The girl wasn't even human, but still, she was young, still not having awakened to her true form yet.

She had recently begun to revert to a childish set of mind at seemingly random moments. And Zangetsu himself was hearinig aint voices, a clear sign that something was off with her innerworld. It was proved further when it started to change on a occasion, taking the appearance of a playground at night, with a full moon in the sky, rather then the skyscrapers he had become accustomed to. It would change back, but it was still disconcerting.

"Ichigo...Don't you feel that something strange is happening here?" he asked his wielder. Ichigo stayed silent, somewhat pensive, as she was not one to tell others, even her own zanpakuto, when something was wrong. She preferred, instead, to stay silent about it, and place a fake smile instead to dissuade them from worrying about her. And it worked quite well.

She sighed as she finally admitted,

"I feel as if somethings changing...Like somethings awakening that shouldn't be right now..." she looked off in the distance as the words died on her lips. Zangetsu sighed as he did not like how things were going one bit.

"Be careful...Ichigo." his voice carried a tone of warning, causing Ichigo to give a curt nod in understanding, before she was sent back to the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the 1st Division Barracks-<strong>

A group of strangely dressed people walked toward the large metal doors of the 1st Division.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Head Captain's Office-<strong>

Genryusai sat at his desk, sorting out paperwork having to do with the affairs of the Gotei 13, orders from the Central 46, and just general business. Suddenly he heard a knock from the door to his office. His Lieutenant got up and went to see who it was.

"Hello? Who's there?" The Sotaicho had a bad feeling suddenly...

* * *

><p><strong>At Sokyoku Hill-<strong>

All the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were assembled at Sokyoku Hill, thanks to being summoned by the Head Captain. The things was that there was a distinct lack of the old man who ran the Gotei 13 and his Lieutenant anywhere. He was not a man who kept people waiting when it came to important meetings, especially sudden ones like this. Something was off.

In the distance, the silhoette of a man could be seen through the fog. The Lieutenant stummbled off the bridge, collapsing to the ground before anyone could say a word. Unohana, the Captain of 4th Division flashstepped to the fallen man's side. After a quick diagnosis she announced to the assembled Shinigami,

"He's passed out from a heart attack." she stated, telling her Lieutenant to take the man back to the barracks. Isane nodded as she picked up the man gently, and flashstepped away.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn back to the bridge. There was a group of people dressed in varying degress of strange clothing. At the head of the group was a man with red-violet hair, and lilac eyes. His whole demeanor was calm, despite the tense situation.

Suddenly, several people appeared behind some of the captain-level shinigami, and walked over to the man. They all looke back at them when they finally stopped walking.

The man in purple started to speak loudly,

"My name is Muramasa. That is all you need to know, for tonight, the reign of the shinigami...IS OVER!" all heck broke loose after that declaration. War had started Seireitei yet again.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you think? Please rate and review. See ya!

Ichigo: Bye!

Sogyo no Kotowari: Bye-bye!


	2. Episode 1: Laugh, Kizzu Getsumen!

A/N. Here's the second installment. If you all are wondering, Kizzu Getsumen means Kid's Moon, I use Google Translate, and this is what I got when I typed in Children's Moon. If my translation is wrong, I am sorry, but I do not speak Japanese fluently, I only know a few words from manga and anime that I've seen and read. Anyway, please enjoy.

Oh yeah, I finally found that fanfic where Ichigo is transformed into a zanpakuto by Muramasa, it's called Kuroi no Taiyo by Black Sun upon an Icy Sky. I suggest you look up the author not, the title, it's difficult to find.

Episode Summery: Rukia appears in the human world after escaping, or so she thinks, from the battle between the Shinigami and their Zanpakuto. But little do they know it's a trap to get Ichigo into Seireitei so that Muramasa can get to Zangetsu. But before he gets there, a strange phenomenon occurs between Ichigo and her zanpakuto after Yoruichi left them alone. Has this strange turn of events foiled his plans, or has it just helped him more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kudo has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Laugh, Kizzu Getsumen!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Skies above Karakura Town-<strong>

A Senkaimon Gate opened up in the sky, and out fell a beaten and battered Rukia Kuchiki, fresh out of a dangerous battle. The girl could have easily been hurt worse then she already was, had not her friend Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami who had saved her from being executed after she had accidentaly taken all her powers from her, caught her. The young girl landed gracefully on the ground before heading for Urahara Shoten.

* * *

><p><strong>At 4th Division-<strong>

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of 10th Division, was standing in a small group along with Juushiro Ukitake and Junsui Kyoraku, the Captains of the 13th and 8th Division's respectively. They were discussing planson how to handle the situation that they had currently found themselves in.

Earlier they, along with the other Captains, had gotten word that Byakuya Kuchiki had gone missing during the attack, and Rukia Kuchiki had appearently been sent to the World of the Living. The two older captains were coming up with reasons as to why Rukia was able to escape, both agreeing that girl had gotten lucky and got out before the rogue Zanpakuto Muramasa, had sealed the Senkaimon Gates. Toshiro did not believe this.

He felt as if they were forgetting one crucial factor, something that had to do with the human world. That's when it hit him.

"She didn't escape on her own, Muramasa allowed her to go there." he stated aloud. This got both Captains looking at him.

"What do you mean Hitsugaya-san? I highly doudt that Muramasa would be kind enough to let Rukia go there." Ukitake said, tilting his head in curiosity. Toshiro shook his head as he made an attempt to elaborate,

"Isn't there another Shinigami in the Human World, a Substitute Shinigami?" This caused Ukitake's eyes to widen. Toshiro nodded as he was satisfied with his explanation, "It's a trap. Muramasa sent Kuchiki-san there to get Kurosaki here. He's after her Zanpakuto." he stated. They all began to sweat as they realized the implications.

Zangetsu was one of the strongest zanpakuto out there. He was also one of the rarest. He was, technically speaking, a melee-based Zanpakuto, but it's main, and most likely only attack, was kido-based in nature. Toshiro began to chew on his thumbnail, an uncharacteristic habit that he had found himself performing when he was nervous or anxious during the past week.

"This is bad, really bad...If Muramasa got ahold of that particular Zanpakuto, Kami-sama knows how much chaos they could cause!" he stated as they began to ponder how to stop the worst case scenario, which seemed to be about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten-<strong>

Ichigo was sitting across the table from a speculative Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of 12th Division and eccentric candy shop owner. Only a couple of hours earlier, she had brought Rukia in for healing, and now they were contemplating what to do. Rukia had explained to them what was going on in Seireitei and the Gotei 13, how the Zanpakuto were rebelling. Now they were trying to come up with a plan of action. Or rather Ichigo sat there staring at the man, while Urahara covered half his face with that paper fan of his in thought.

Yoruichi suddenly came in, her expression a mixture of worry and anger. She explained quickly,

"Rukia's gone! She's gone back to Seireitei!" her hand grip on the door tightened, nearly breaking it when Urahara sighed. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu, already ahead of Urahara in what she was supposed to do.

"Get ready to go." he stated simply as he got up and went to the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei-<strong>

Ichigo and Yoruichi appeared out the Senkaimon, landing just inside the gate that led to Seireitei. Yoruichi walked a bit ahead of Ichigo, before turning back to the girl,

"Ichigo, I'm going to go look for Soi Feng. You go look for Rukia, ok?" they girl gave a pensive nod, beffore quietly answering,

"Yeah, ok..." Yoruichi gave the girl a worried look, but ecided that Ichigo could handle herself. She gave the girl a wave before shunpoing off.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tunnels-<strong>

Muramasa stood by himself near the entrance to the Tunnels, grinning as he ha felt the reiatsu of the substitute Shinigami, who he had been waiting for.

"Finally..." he stated before leaving, heading in the direction of one unstable Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Gate-<strong>

Ichigo stood there, struggling with her rapidly out of control reiatsu. She looked up in shock as she realized that Zangetsu was standing right in front of her. He only did that when she was close to dying, and only once. Sudenly her chest constricted in pain as Zangetsu also fell to his knees.

The reiatsu they shared was beginning to fuse together, and she was beginning to feel very strange. Zangetsu began to disappear as he disintegrated into glowing orbs of bright blue reiatsu.

The next hing she knew, everything went white, and a stream of disconnected memories flew by, before disappearinig completely.

On the outside, Ichigo's form had disappeared in a flash of condensed reiatsu. Rapidly growing before it finally settled.

Muramasa landed in front of the massive reiatsu, and watched pensively as he realized that his plans may have become a bit more difficult. That is until the mass of reiatsu cleared.

In Ichigo's place stood a small girl, who looked to be no older then eight, with short wavy, white hair with streaks of black, grey, and dark blue that curled at the ends. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, with splotches of white that looked like stars in them. She wore a black dress with a crescent moon shaped broach in the center. Underneath was a white long sleeved polo shirt, with a black ribbon tied into a loose bow around the collar. She wore black ankle high boots underneath. Dangling out of her arms was a black stuffed animal, which looked like a puppy dog. She looked, overall, cute.

Muramasa bent down to the girls eye elvel and began to talk to her,

"Hello...Who are you?" this caused to look at him dully, as if she were really bored, which might have been the case. She gave a lopsided grin before introducing herself,

"I'm Kizzu, Kizzu Getsumen, Kid's Moon. Nice ta meet ya." she greeted, "Who are you?" Muramasa was getting a feel for her reiatsu while she spoke, quickly realizing that the girl was a zanpakuto.

"Muramasa. Do you know what you are?" he asked as he had finally figured out what she really was. This girl was the end result of a fusion between a zanpakuto and it's wielder. Namely in this case, Zangetsu and Ichigo Kurosaki. She ahd become a little girl, with an obviously mischievous demeanor. And was most likely one who liked to have fun. She was a zanpakuto all the same though, and most likely didn't have any memories. This was proven when she asked him,

"Hey, do you know where we are?" she had been looking around to get a feel for her new enviroment, completely ignoring his earlier question. Muramasa noded before explaining, realizing that this could work out for him, "Oh and I'm a Zanpakuto...I think." she finished answering him unsuredly. He grinned before asnwering her.

"This is Seireitei, the home of a bunch of vicious people who like to enslave Zanpakuto. I am a Zanpakuto as well, and I am here to help those like you, to gain their freedom." he stated. The little girl nodded a bit, "Woulod youlike to come with me? It's a lot safer then staying out here and waiting for the Shinigami to get you." he stated. The girl gave a hesitant nod as she took Muramasa's offered hand. She allowed him to guide her back to the Tunnels.

_'Yes, this works out perfectly. Kizzu Getsumen, You will be what wins this rebellion for us, and ultimately wiping out the Shingami, for good!' _Muramasa thought as he headed for the hideout.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you think? Please rate and/or review. See ya!

Ichigo: Bye!

Sogyo-chan and Koto-chan: Bye-bye!


End file.
